Making Waves
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: *READ ALIVE first . This is a companion piece but can be read on it's own* Vampire Slayer Valise Times is sent back in time by the Powers That Be to stop the Mystic Fall gang from awakening Along the way she meets up with some good friends of hers or at least they will be in the
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When the Powers That Be need to right a wrong, they call upon Valise Times, vampire slayer. Sending her back in time she is to stop a creature by the name of Silas from rising and prevent the death of Bonnie Bennett, Kol Mikaelson, and Jeremy Gilbert. With a few added upgrades to her slayer strength, how hard can it be to complete the mission and be back to the future before bedtime?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: You don't have to read my fic 'Alive' which is a crossover of Walking Dead, Buffy, and Vampire Diaries but this is sort of a companion piece to it and if you read that one first it will give you more insight to who Valise Times is. Like I said you don't have to read it in order to read this one. Although it will be implied The Walking Dead is not a part of this story.

CHAPTER 1

_I look around the white room in confusion. This wasn't my bed. Where am I? I nearly jump out of my skin when a woman appears before me. I relax as the familiar face comes closer._

"_Buffy. I don't know where we are but we gotta get out of here." I say as I reach out to take my friend and mentor's arm. When she side steps to avoid my touch I frown._

"_Valise Karina Times. I have been sent here as a representative of the Powers That Be."_

"_Why do you look like Buffy?"_

"_We felt it would be easier to talk to you by showing you a familiar face," the blonde replied as she gave me a soft smile. I wasn't sure what to make of the being before me wearing my best friend's face. Best cut to the chase, I just wanted to get back to the others._

"_Ok. What do you want with me? In case you haven't been watching from up here, we got a war we're dealing with right now."_

"_We are well aware of your war, that is why you are here. We need you to go back in time."_

_My brows shot up to my hairline at her words. Was she serious? _

"_Time travel? Like go back to an earlier time in history?" At her nod, I stared at her for a moment._

"_And what am I going back in time for exactly and how can this help me and my friends?"_

"_The immortal Silas was never supposed to awaken. It is because of the foolishness of a group of people that he was freed upon earth and left a trail of dead in his wake including your friend Kol Mikaelson." _

_I stiffened at the mention of the original. I knew all about his brush with death. He told me that he was only brought back due to the death of a witch by the name of Bonnie who died closing some veil but not before he found something to anchor himself to this side._

"_Ok. So you want me to stop a group of people from waking this Silas guy up and stop Kol from being killed?"_

_The woman nodded. "And Bonnie Bennett. She has a magic powerful enough to help you in the war you and your friends are facing. If you save her, she will be a great asset to you in the future."_

_I thought it for a moment. If I went back and did this job for the Powers, things could really go good with a witch on our side. But what would happen to my friends while I was gone? I turned to the blonde and asked her just that. She smiled._

"_We will freeze time until you return from your mission. You will be returned back to the point in which you disappeared." _

"_Ok. I'm in. On one condition. I want a few upgrades. I know the Originals and although we're practically family now, I don't want to be at their mercy if they aren't so welcoming to me in the past. Slayer strength won't be enough against them, let alone this Silas guy if I fail," I argued. If they wanted me to go back. Fine, I would do it. But on my terms._

_The other woman stared into space for a moment. It was obvious she was speaking to the Powers about my request. After a few minutes, she looked back to me._

"_They agree to your terms with a small stipulation. You will be given the abilities of an original vampire along with your slayer ones but when it is time for you to return you will have to give them back all save for you ones you have now. We can not allow someone that powerful to exist in your future or evil will retaliate with something just as powerful and that is something none of us want," she said gravely. I thought it over. Although I would probably be bummed about giving up that nifty upgrade I could understand. _

"_Fine. I'm borrowing the extra stuff but have to return it after the job is done. Anything else?"_

"_One more thing. No one will remember your visit once you leave. They will only have the sensations and actions you left behind to prevent them from trying to raise Silas or kill each other after you leave."_

"_So they won't remember me, but I'll be like a conscious they feel compelled to listen to?"_

_The blonde slayer doppelganger smiled. "Exactly."_

"_Alright. How do I get back?"_

"_Once you destroy the immortal Silas and save the Bennett witch, you'll be brought back here. In the event you fail on either task, you will be brought back here and the past will be reset as if you had never been there. Any more questions?"_

_Did I really wanna do this? I mean the worse that could happen is I fail and things stay the same. But I didn't intend to fail. I was going to make things right._

"_Yeah…when do I leave?" I replied. The higher being smiled before laying a hand on my shoulder. A warm sensation went through me as white sparks left her fingers and seeped into my body. The feeling was indescribable. The closes thing to describe it…power. Raw untamed power. It was amazing. Every bone in my body was alive as I adjusted to my upgrade. _

_After a moment the sparks faded and she removed her hand. I looked into her eyes as she gave me one of Buffy's trade mark smiles._

"_Good luck slayer…and try not to cause too much trouble."_

_With her parting words I felt the sensation of being pulled just before everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 2

Grass. That was the first thing I noticed as I became aware of my surroundings. I could smell grass which made sense seeing as I was lying on a lawn outside someone's house.

"Thanks for the warning," I grumbled as I stood to my feet. Brushing myself off, I checked for my weapons. I sighed in relief when I noticed after taking inventory that I had my two daggers strapped to my thighs, my two knives in my boots, and my bow along with my arrows. I wish I had my sword, but I would have to make due with what I had. My attention snapped toward the house as the sound of raised voices and a struggle reached my ears. Then the all too familiar sound of Kol's screaming.

I knew I was running out of time. Taking off in a full run, I arrived in the kitchen almost a fraction of a second later. These new abilities really were impressive. I took in the scene.

Kol was being held down by a brown haired girl who I assume is Elena, as she screamed to a younger boy that must be Jeremy who caught the white oak stake she tossed him. It was clear what was about to happen. _Not this time._

Before they could even register what was happening, I grabbed Jeremy and threw him away from Kol, his body hitting a wall as the white oak stake tumbled out of his grip.

"Stop." I command. The three look at me in surprise. Kol breaks Elena's hold before snapping her neck. As the dark haired girl's body drops to the floor, I look at Kol.

"Was that really necessary?"

He smirked. "Little bitch tried to kill me. I say snapping her neck is only a love tap in comparison." I nod.

"If you say so."

"Not that I'm not grateful for your arrival. But who the hell are you?"

I open my mouth to respond when another voice speaks from the front door.

"I would like to know as well."

Everyone turned their attention to Niklaus who stood stuck on the front porch. It was clear from his face he was obviously confused.

"Someone who is here to help." I replied. The second his eyes widened in alarm, I spun around just in time to see Jeremy, who was no longer on the floor stab Kol in the heart with the stake.

"NO!" I screamed as I raced over to Kol where he now lay on the floor. His features were slowly turning grey. I fought off the panic that threatened to set in. _Think Valise. Think! What can cure a dying Original? _That's when it came to me. Something Spike always used to say about 'It always has to be blood.'

I ignored Jeremy's look of triumph and the sound of Niklaus beating on the invisible barrier preventing him from getting inside. Grabbing my dagger from my right thigh, I made a deep cut in the palm of my hand and moved it over Kol's mouth as the blood began to pool out of the cut. I held my breath in anticipation as I waited to see if it would work. At first nothing happened and I feared his body would soon catch fire and go up in flames announcing his death. But then it happened…the grey slowly began to recede from his face until his features were completely back to normal. Seconds later he opened his eyes. I smiled as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. It worked. I still had a chance to make things right. Kol looked at me in amazement.

"I was dying. How did you do that?"

I wiped at my face with the back of my hand as I realized I had been on the edge of breaking down. Nevertheless the tears ran down my face in joy. I had saved Kol. As he sat up I threw all care to the wind and wrapped my arms around him. Even when he stiffened, I held on. I needed to reassure myself that my friend was really alive. He must have sensed my need for this because seconds later he wrapped his arms around me.

"Calm down love. You fixed me. I'm good as new." He cooed in my ear. I pulled away after I finally got myself together. Both of us stood to our feet and faced the others. By this point Elena was awake again and standing beside Jeremy eyeing me with fear. Good. She should. If I didn't think it would change history, I would kill her myself.

"You have no idea what you've done?!"

My eyes widened at her yelling before my anger set in once more. Making sure Kol was safely behind me I moved toward the two Gilberts.

"What I've done? I've saved your life?! Did you honestly think Niklaus over there would let you live after killing his brother?!" I replied giving a tilt of the head towards the front door where the hybrid stood silently watching us.

"He knew we had to get rid of Kol! It was the only way!" She argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Last time I checked killing someone's brother for your own personal gain was not how the good guys operated."

"You don't know what you're talking about. That vampire behind you is out to stop us from finding the cure," Jeremy said, cutting his sister off.

"I told you lot that cure is not worth the price of unleashing Silas! It seems I'm the only one who has any sense around here." Kol said, his voice filled with annoyance.

"You could be wrong! Silas could just be a myth!" Elena shouted. She really was getting on my nerves.

"Silas is real." I replied. They all looked at me.

"You say that like you know for a fact love," Niklaus said as he continued to lean against the barrier.

"I do. Because I was sent here from the future to destroy him," I said calmly, my brown eyes now staring into Nik's blue ones.

Jeremy gave a snort in disbelief. "The future? Like time travel? Yeah right."

I felt myself getting annoyed. I was here to save these people and this was the thanks I get.

"You know what. I don't care if you believe me or not. I am here to do my mission then get the hell back to where I belong," I said as I fixed the younger Gilbert with a glare. Before anyone could say anything else both Klaus and Kol dropped to their knees holding their heads. I stared on in confusion between the two until someone appeared behind Klaus' crippled form. It was none other than Bonnie Bennett.

"What is going on here?!"

Jeremy and Elena moved over to their friend. Elena answered her.

"We had him Bonnie! Jeremy staked Kol but then she showed up and somehow brought him back with her blood!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was too tired to drag this on. Kol and Klaus were still holding their heads.

"Bonnie do something." Jeremy said. I moved towards them but stopped when Kol and Klaus stopped gripping their heads as the witch spoke.

"Jeremy, invite Klaus in."

Jeremy looked as if he wanted to protest but did so anyway.

"Klaus. Come in."

I watched as Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena ran into the living room, Nik hot on their tails. Then they quickly ran into the dining room. I frowned when Nik was once again trapped behind a barrier, this time in the living room. He glared angrily at the three.

"Witch, this won't hold me forever."

I had to give the witch credit for not flinching away under his glare but instead stood safely outside of it and smiled at him.

"It'll hold you long enough."

I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter made them jump they had obviously forgotten about Kol and I. Bonnie turned towards me with her hands raised. I walked up to her and smacked her hand away.

"Don't make me laugh. That shit doesn't work on me." I snickered as her eyes widened in alarm.

"What are you?"

"Someone here to do the right thing." I replied as she looked into my eyes.

"I won't let you harm my friends."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone but Silas. But I will if I have to. No one is stopping me from doing my mission."

"Mission?"

"To stop Silas and save you."

"Save me?" She asked in hesitantly. I nodded.

"If you go after Silas and use your magic. You will die."

As my words sank in, her face went pale.

"I tried to tell them. But what do I get for my troubles? A white oak to the heart." Kol replied having moved closer to where his brother stood trapped in the living room.

Klaus continued to beat against the barrier as he stared hatefully at the three infront of me.

"There will be hell to pay when I get out of here."

"Bonnie. We can't trust her. She is probably lying. Just someone who is working with Kol that doesn't want us to get the cure," Elena said, pulling on her friend's arm. At this point I was too tired to deal with Elena Gilbert any further with no less short of killing her.

"We should go," Jeremy said already making his way towards the door. Bonnie looked at me. I gave her a small smile.

"You should go. I'll wait until you're safely away before I let him out." I said, pointing towards Nik who continued to growl in outrage. He ceased his ministrations at my words.

Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie looked at me in fear. Finally Bonnie spoke.

"You practice expression?"

I laughed. "I told you I'm from the future. I don't need that shit you're addicted to." Kol chuckled as her eyes widened.

"You're from the future?"

"Yeah. I'm sure your little friends there will tell you all about it, now leave. You can come back here in about an hour. We'll be gone," I ordered the three teenagers. At first I thought they were going to fight me on it but one by one they left out the front door. At the sound of a vehicle cranking up, I turned back to the two Mikaelson brothers as the truck sped past the house and disappeared down the street.

"And how do you intend to free me from this predicament love?" Nik asked now that the three of us were finally alone. Kol laughed.

"I say we don't free you at all. I think it would be good for you to have a little time out. After all you did plot with those idiots to kill me."

Eventhough Kol made a joke of it. I knew his brother's betrayal hurt.

"I'll be right back." I said as I went into the kitchen and retrieved the white oak stake and my dagger which I used to cut my now healed palm earlier. Just as I walked back to stand beside Kol, I caught the end of Nik's sentence.

"I was simply going to dagger you Kol. I was never in on their plan. I had no idea until you called me. I may be a monster but family is first. Always and forever."

Kol eyed his older brother for a moment, searching his eyes for any signs of deceit. I figured he must have found none because a second later a smile broke out across his face.

"Yeah, daggering really is more your style."

"Well I'm glad you two have that sorted. Let me get you out of there so I can be on my way," I said tiredly as I walked over to stand infront of Nik. Holding my hand out across the barrier, I looked the hybrid in the eyes.

"Here. Take a sip of my blood. Magic does not affect me so by taking a sip it should shake off the spell she placed on you."

Nik looked down at my wrist he now held in his hand, then back to me.

"How do you know I won't just drain you dry?"

"Because I trust you, Nik."

He stared at me before giving a slight nod as he turned his attention back to my wrist. His hunger veins appeared under his now black eyes.

"Try it. Her blood is unlike anything I've ever tasted, Nik."

"Shut up Kol," I growled. He simply smirked in response. I turned my attention back to Nik at the feel of his fangs piercing my wrist. I did my best to ignore the sensations my body was having to him feeding off of me. I never understood how anyone could get pleasure from a vampire bite until now. As he took two deep pulls of my blood, I finally got why Buffy let Spike use her as a chew toy. A sigh slipped past my lips as he licked the rapidly healing wound clean. I almost wished he had continued on a little longer.

"Thanks love," he grinned knowingly. As he stepped out of the living room, I snapped out of my daze. Guilt instantly set in. I was here to do a job, not lust after someone who would be one of my closes friends in the future. Plus I had a boyfriend. At that thought, my guilt intensified tenfold.

"No problem. Just helping out a friend. Look, I need you two to stay away from Elena and her friends for the time being." I said before abruptly turning on my heels and walking out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 3

I made it about half a block before they caught up to me. I wasn't really surprised. I knew these two like the back of my hand. They were too curious to let me waltz away. As one appeared on each side of me, I smiled.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about us, which makes sense seeing as you're from the future. But you have me at a disadvantage. I don't even know the name of the angel who saved me from death."

I chuckled at Kol's antics before looking at Nik with narrowed eyes.

"Valise. Valise Times. And don't even bother looking me up, Nik. I'm not even born yet."

Nik for his part raised his hands in mock surrender. A smirk on his lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

"Valise. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Kol interjected as he appraised me. I knew he liked what he saw, caramel colored skin that had a slight healthy glow from my time in the sun back home, long dark curly locks reaching down the center of my back, big brown eyes, and a curvaceous body to match. I didn't take offense. I was used to Kol's harmless flirting.

"So Valise, where are you staying for the duration of your trip?"

I turned to Nik, and frowned. I hadn't really given it any thought. Come to think of it, I didn't have anything besides the weapons I arrived here with on me. I looked sheepishly at the ground. What was I supposed to do? The Powers hadn't thought this through.

"I don't know. I guess they assumed I would just figure it out."

"Come stay with us. I have plenty of room."

"Thank you. I would love to." I said giving him a smile.

"So. You're pretty fast right?"

"Yeah." I replied, looking to Kol suspiciously.

"Race you home."

I laughed as Kol took off in a blurr.

"Cheater!"

Nik laughed as well.

"Come on love. Can't let him best you."

"Hell no." I replied before taking off after Kol. It was time to see just how good my new abilities were. I faintly heard Nik running behind me as well. Kol was a good few seconds ahead of me, but I continued running, him having a head start would make my victory sweeter. As the mansion came up into view, I was now neck and neck with Kol. A little more energy and I would have this in the bag.

Sadly it seemed not meant to be, my view of the front door was cut off as I suddenly crashed into what felt like a wall. I bounced off it and landed on my butt with a thud. Kol's voice reached me from the porch.

"Sweet victory is mine. Better luck next time."

I frowned, looking up from my place on the ground and into the eyes of two men I didn't recognize. One had dark hair and a pair of shockingly blue eyes while the other's hair was more blonde with brown eyes. Blue eyes looked down at me with a smirk.

"You should be more careful in watching where you're going. Would be unfortunate for you to fall on a stake."

Nik saved me from responding as he suddenly appeared at my side helping me to my feet.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore. To what do we owe this surprise visit?"

So these were the Salvatore brothers. They were good looking, but I didn't get the hype. I had heard tales from my friends about two brothers who fought for the affections of Elena Gilbert.

The one I took to be Stefan spoke up.

"Look Klaus, we're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanted to come have Kol take the compulsion he put on Damon off. Elena told us what happened."

Kol appeared behind the Salvatores.

"Why should I? Your little bitch and her brother almost killed me tonight."

Damon turned around to growl at my friend.

"Well you're not dead, so no harm no foul."

I snickered. These guys were unbelievable.

"What's so funny Pocahontas?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"You really have some nerve coming here asking for anything when your little girlfriend almost killed my friend."

"Friend?" Stefan asked. I nodded as one of my eyebrows raised.

"You got a problem with that?"

Damon gave me one of his smirks that I was growing to dislike. He was too arrogant for his own good.

"Oh please, if you're friends with a Mikaelson then as far as I'm concerned you're just as bad as they are."

I had enough of these two. Stefan didn't seem as bad as his brother, so I turned to him.

"Let's get something straight. I've had a hell of a day. I'm exhausted and quite frankly have no desire to entertain either of you any further tonight. Kol is going to uncompel your brother and then you are leaving us alone so that I can get some rest. Make no mistake, Nik may be the original hybrid but I am the one you should fear."

I growled before pushing to move between the two.

"Wait just one damn minute. I don't know who you think you are but you better learn to show some respect." Damon snapped at me. I looked down at his hand on my arm then back to him.

Before I could react, Damon's arm was gone from my arm. As for Damon he was now lying flat on his back. Nik stood over Damon, his facial features completely serious. When he spoke there was a dangerous calm to it that sent a chill up my spine.

"You would do well not to touch her again. Make no mistake Salvatore. I can be bad with purpose too."

I wasn't really sure what Nik meant by that last part, but Damon obviously did. I would ask him about it later. The hybrid stepped away from the vampire and moved to stand next to me.

"Funny how quick you moved on from blondie."

I could only guess Damon was referring to Caroline. From what I knew about their history, during this moment in time Caroline wasn't exactly on team Nik. I could tell that Nik looked about ready to hit him again. Thankfully Stefan spoke up.

"Damon. Now is not the time or place. Look, Kol just take the compulsion off of Damon and we'll be out your hairs."

I found myself favoring the blonde Salvatore to his jack ass of a brother who was slowly rising to his feet. Kol gave an over dramatic sigh before walking up to Damon.

"If I must."

The two stood staring eye to eye. Then Kol began to speak with Damon repeating the words almost as if committing them to memory as his pupils dilated.

"You will no longer have the urge to kill Jeremy Gilbert. (I will no longer want to kill Jeremy Gilbert) But if Jeremy Gilbert tries to kill me again, you will kill him. (But if Jeremy Gilbert tries to kill you, I will kill him.)"

Stefan and Damon both shouted in outrage at Kol's last part. Kol shrugged.

"Call it my insurance policy."

"Wait just one mi-" Damon went to speak only to have Nik cut him off.

"You got what you came for, now leave. Your business is finished here."

Neither Salvatore looked like they wanted to leave but in the end they relented, disappearing in a blur into the night. Sure that they were safely out of hearing distance, I turned and smiled at the two men before me.

"Well, come on. Time to show me to my new digs."

Nik gave me one of his grins that I couldn't help but find adorable. His eyes lit up as his dimples appeared on his cheeks. I always teased him about how cute they were to which he would either growl or roll his eyes.

As we entered the mansion I allowed myself to relax. They may not be my Kol and Nik yet. But I knew I was safe with them.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 4

The sounds of birds chirping reached my ears as I slowly did a full body stretch. I squinted my eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light streaming in from the large windows in the room. After our run in with the Salvatores, Nik graciously showed me to a room that would be mine for the remainder of my stay as well as supplying me with one of his sister's night shirts to sleep in. I had mumbled a quick thank you after shooting down Kol's proposal of me sleeping in his room before going to bed.

Sitting up in the bed I ran my fingers through my unruly curls. A second later the door to my room flew open hitting the wall with a bang. I raised an eyebrow at the new arrival and what he held in his hand.

"Good morning sunshine!"

I groaned at his cheery tone. All I wanted to do was sleep. It was a luxury in my time. My friends and I were always on the lookout and with war looming over head, sleep was almost nonexistent.

"Nooo. Go away. Kol."

The original tisked me as he moved forward toward the bed, careful with his cargo.

"I've made you breakfast. You do need food to survive correct? Although you have abilities I gathered from the breathing that you're human in some ways."

I ran my hand over my face, wiping the last residues of sleep away.

"Fine. I'm up…yes I eat food. Now bring it over here before I jump you for it," I joked as I took the tray of food from him. He sat at the foot of the bed and watched as I began to devour the scrambled cheese and eggs, bacon, and toast. I was in the midst of washing it down with the glass of orange juice when another person walked in.

"Oh good you're awake, morning love. Brother I see you've brought our guest breakfast already. Good. We have a long day ahead of us."

Kol laughed before pointing to me.

"Sure did and she put it away quite fast. I admire a woman that can eat."

Finishing off my juice, I roll my eyes at him before turning to his brother.

"Good morning Nik. Long day? What is it we have planned specifically? Because as of this moment I don't have to worry about them going after Silas. The hunter's mark on Jeremy's arm is incomplete."

The original hybrid moved over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side as Kol. He gave me a smile.

"Well of course I will need to hear the whole story of why you are here and then I thought I would take you out to buy some clothes. I imagine you would like your own, unless you and my sister are BFF's in the future."

I let out a snicker at that. Kol smirked in response.

"Not so friendly with our little strumpet of a sister?"

"We don't hate each other or anything. We just have a mutual understanding to be civil when we're around one another. So to answer your question Nik, I would love to go shopping, thank you."

"Good. Now that is settled, come along Kol. Let Valise get ready. We'll be down stairs," he instructed his brother. The two rose off the bed, Kol taking the tray with him.

"Holler if you need me to wash your back," Kol threw at me over his shoulder as he exited the room. Nik right behind him shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah, if I need help you'll be the first to know," I laughed.

"Come find us downstairs once you're ready."

I nodded to Nik just before he left the room, closing the door behind him. They weren't quite the Mikaelson's I knew, but I could see the potential. Right now they were both just a little more rough around the edges. Hopefully I could do something about that before I went back. Climbing out of bed, I padded over to the on suite bathroom to get ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 5

I could hear voices as I made my way down the stairs. After having a hot shower, I dressed in the white criss crossed strapped sundress someone (most likely Nik) had left on the bed for me while I was in the bathroom along with a pair of white wedged sandals. Although it was not my usual style of jeans and tank tops or combat boots, it was cute. Turning to my right once I reached the bottom, I entered the living room to find Nik lounging on a sofa, and Kol leaning against the fire place. Both men were looking at a man who was facing away from me. From the relaxed state the brothers were in, I curved the urge to reach for the daggers strapped to my inner thighs. I had been forced to leave my bow and arrows in my room along with my boot knives.

The three men turned to me as I entered the room. When I finally laid eyes on the third man I smiled.

"Hello Elijah."

The as usual suit wearing original looked at me in confusion before looking to his brothers in some kind of silent confirmation.

"You must be the time traveler. Valise?"

I nodded as I moved past him to sit on the sofa next to Nik.

"Well now that our guest is here, let's hear it love."

I looked to Nik and then the other two Originals. They all in turn stared at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to begin but stopped. Someone was coming. I knew my senses were heightened than even Nik's so it would be a few more seconds before they could hear it.

Wordlessly, I reached for my two daggers and moved to stand in the entrance of the sitting room. "What's the matter?" Elijah asked me. I ignored his question as a figure blurred into the room a second later. I was on the newcomer in an instant. My daggers pressed against flesh.

I laughed when I saw just exactly who I was standing in-front of. Moving away, I placed my weapons back in their sheaths.

"Caroline! Thank goodness it's just you."

Taking my seat next to Nik, I wiggled around to get comfortable. I wanted to see just how different Nik and Caroline's relationship was to the one I was used to.

"Klaus, what the hell is going on?! Who is she?"

"Caroline love, what brings you calling this early?"

"Elena and Jeremy told me what happened and what they tried to do."

"Ah yes, your friends made the stupid mistake of going after my family. The only reason they are not dead is because of this lovely woman. Now if that is all, I need for you to leave."

The blonde stared at the hybrid seemingly at a loss for words. She probably wasn't use to being dismissed by Nik of all people.

"I came to make sure you weren't going to try and kill them. They know what they did was stupid alright. I promise they will not try it again, just please leave them alone."

I felt for the blonde. She was doing what she had to in order to keep her friends safe. Kol spoke up.

"And why should we hmm? What's to stop them from trying again? Hell maybe they'll go for Elijah next."

Caroline frowned. "They won't."

"Sorry if I find it a little hard to believe you."

I spoke up then.

"Caroline, I promise you that for at least today, your friends are safe from the Mikaelson brothers as long as they don't try anything."

Nik looked at me, silent question in his eyes. I looked back, my eyes begging him to trust me. He gave a almost unnoticeable nod before turning back to Caroline.

"She speaks the truth. We have no interest in your friends right now. Good day Caroline."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of game you all are playing but just know you won't get away with it. My friends will find that cure." With those parting words, the blonde exited the house just as fast as she arrived.

"Nik you sure know how to pick em. She's feisty." Kol chuckled, receiving a glare from Nik in return. Elijah spoke up, looking at me.

"Miss Valise, now that Ms. Forbes is gone, please continue, starting with what your mission is."

"Alright, long story short. I was sent here to prevent Silas from being awakened and to save Bonnie from dying. I was told to destroy Silas if he somehow was awakened."

"Silas is rumored to be a true immortal. How is it you plan to kill him?" Kol asked.

"Well in order to kill a true immortal, the Powers that Be made me a true immortal."

Nik's eyes widened. "How?"

"Do you know what a slayer is?" I asked the brothers. Elijah nodded.

"I've heard of them. Girls sent out to fight for good and maintain order. I've ran across a few in my travels."

"Don't tell us you're one of those power puff girls?" Kol retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"I am."

"That explains some of your abilities, but vampire slayers are mortal. If anything they have shorter life spans than the average human. How did you become immortal?" The eldest brother inquired.

"The higher beings that sent me here gave me an upgrade."

"What kind of upgrade love?" Nik asked.

"They merged my slayer abilities with the essence of an Original. I have all your strengths and none of your weaknesses. Plus they made me magic resistant."

"Bloody hell. Well it's good to have you on our side then," Nik laughed.

"Say hypothetically you fail. What will happen?"

I stared into Elijah's eye. "I won't."

"If your job is to stop Silas, why not simply kill Jeremy Gilbert. I doubt the hunter's curse will affect you," Kol asked.

"Because, if I kill Jeremy, Bonnie will try to bring him back and her expression will consume her, I need her alive. She's has to live," I explained. I knew they could hear the desperation in my voice. Failure isn't an option. I hadn't realized I was crying until Nik's thumbs touched my cheeks, wiping them away.

"What's so bad in the future why you need the Bennett witch so badly?"

My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew the three could hear me.

"The zombie apocalypse."

"Bloody fucking hell. Zombies? Brain eating undead?" Kol asked. I nodded mutely.

"And Bonnie can prevent this?" Elijah probed. I shook my head before sniffling.

"No. But her gifts would be greatly valuable to our cause." Elijah nodded.

"Well then, we will have to do this your way then. What now?"

"Well for now just keep an eye on Elena and her friends. Jeremy has to complete the hunter's marks in order to reveal the location."

Kol looked at me with a strange expression on his face. It was a cross between fear and confusion. I didn't like it.

"If you needed the mark, why not let Jeremy kill me last night?"

"Because you're like family to me, regardless of my mission I am not losing any of you." At my words he gave me a warm smile.

"Alright then. So any suggestions on growing the hunter's mark?"

Nik who appeared to be lost in thought, looked to Elijah and Kol.

"Go round up some kills and send them a few at a time in search of the young Gilbert until his mark is complete."

Elijah and Kol nodded moving to leave the room when Kol spoke.

"How will we know when it is complete?"

"You'll be able to see it," I interjected. Kol threw me a sly grin.

"Well, that makes our job a whole lot easier then. Have fun shopping with Nik."

I laughed at the growl in warning Nik gave Kol. The younger original shrugged it off as he grabbed his bat from its place in the corner near the door. He loved that damn thing. Once they were gone. I turned to Nik, patting him on the shoulder as I stood to my feet.

"Come on hybrid, time to go spend your money."

He stood as well, looping my arm in his.

"How nice to know that not even zombies can kill the love women have for shopping."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: I love Klaroline so don't worry.

CHAPTER 6

"What do you think of this one?" I asked as I modeled the short form fitting black dress. It had a sweetheart neckline as the rest of it hugged my figure. From the way Nik was eying me hungrily I was sure he approved.

He sat forward in his seat outside the dressing rooms as he looked at me.

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"I think you look ravishing. Almost as good as I know you taste." Against my better judgment, a shiver went down my spine at his words.

"Right then. So I guess I will be wearing this one tonight," I replied as I made my way back into the changing room. Tonight was some kind of dance and Nik had asked me to accompany him there in case of any trouble. With nothing else to do, I agreed. Elijah and Kol had called Nik letting us know that they had sent two vampires Jeremy's way under the compulsion orders to provoke him until he killed them.

With my purchases in hand, Nik and I made our way to his Lincoln navigator. Although it was a earlier year than my own, it still made me smile. Great minds think alike. When I let Nik in on our similar taste in vehicles he laughed.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart."

"Yeah, come on Romeo, I'm hungry."

I huffed. He nodded saying he knew just the place.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: Sorry to all my Elena lovers but I just can't do it. She's too whiny and I personally thought it was so selfish to go after the cure when Kol clearly felt so strongly against it.

CHAPTER 7

Nik took me to a place called The Grill. Apparently it was a popular place for the locals. And he was right, no sooner than Nik and I had taken our seats at the bar did a voice speak from behind us.

"Well if it isn't the hybrid and his new girlfriend."

I turned around to see none other than Damon, Elena, and Caroline.

"Damon, what can I do for you?" Nik asked, not in the least bit thrown off by their presence. Ignoring them for the time being, I turned to the waiter. A good looking all American boy type. His name tag said 'Matt.' I gave him a smile.

"Hi Matt, I'll have two orders of your house specials, thanks."

I noticed him give Caroline, and her friends a small nod before he answered me.

"Coming right up."

Wonder what that was about. I made a note to keep my eyes peeled for anything unusual.

"So, you knew my name earlier. What's your name?"

I turned to look at Caroline, giving her a smile.

"Valise."

She returned it with one of her own, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Something was definitely up. Turning to Nik, I could see he was eying them as well.

"So now that you've been introduced to my friend here, is there anything else?"

Elena spoke up then.

"Yeah. I wanna know what Kol is planning? He can't be too happy about us trying to kill him."

I made a noise in the back of my throat, but remained silent.

"Something funny Pocahontas?"

I looked at Damon, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. I really was surprised Nik had not killed him already. The hybrid's temper was worse than mine. Thankfully Matt arrived with our food and refilled our drinks. With a quick thanks, he was gone, no doubt to attend to other customers. I looked back to the three before us. What were they waiting for? They seemed to be stalling us. But for what? I was just about to out right ask them when Elena's eyes shifted to Nik's drink.

As Nik moved to take a sip, I placed my hand on his. He looked at me questionably but released his hold on the glass. I knew I was on to something when Elena's eyes widened.

Moving it to my lips, I took a sip. At first all I tasted was the alcohol. But then it hit me…the after taste. I couldn't help the mock growl that slipped past my lips as I moved in a flash to wrap my hand around Elena's neck. Her companions stiffened.

"Consider this your last warning. If you try something that stupid again, I will rip your heart out of your chest. You mean nothing to me or the future I come from."

"What's the matter love?" Nik asked, I simply motioned to the glass.

"Vervain and something else. Whatever it was would have probably burned like hell if you had drank it."

My grip on Elena's neck tightened even as the girl continued to struggle. I saw Damon move to pull me away but was stopped by Nik.

"I wouldn't do that mate."

The darker haired man snatched his arm out of Nik's grip.

"I'm not your mate, call off your girlfriend."

"Valise," I turned to look at the blonde at the call of my name. Her voice was calm.

"Please let Elena go." I struggled with what to do. On one hand I was starting to despise Elena and would like nothing more than to finish her. But on the other hand, she meant a lot to Caroline and the vampire Barbie saved my life once. I owed her."

With a growl, I let Elena go.

"Fine."

Damon held Elena close to him as she reassured him she was fine. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling at that. She was a vampire, it's not like I left any damage. Once he was sure she was alright he turned to Nik, who for his part had watched the exchange with amusement.

"Might want to remember that without this cure and Elena you'll never have anymore hybrids."

Before Nik could respond, I let out a snicker. What I said next would really blow their mind.

"He doesn't need Elena. He can make hybrids without her."

Elena spoke up then, her voice laced with a little fear.

"How? Did you find another doppelganger somehow?"

"What part of he doesn't need it anymore don't you understand? Nik has no use for the cure, so if I were you I would be on my best behavior. Now if you will excuse us, we were having lunch."

Nik smirked at Elena as she stared at him in fear. Her leverage gone. The three left but not before Caroline threw Nik a small smile over her shoulder. With them gone, I dug in to my burger. As moan escaped my mouth, Nik chuckled.

"I take it the Grill is up to your standards?"

I swallowed my mouthful before turning to him.

"You have no idea. I haven't had cow in years."

In between bites we carried on conversation. The topics lighthearted. I told him tales about supply runs where I ran into walkers, and he told me stories about his time in New Orleans. As we finally wrapped up our lunch, we left out the Grill.

That's when all hell broke loose. I heard a whoosh sound before an arrow embedded in my chest. My once white dress was covered in blood. Nik let out a strangled sound as he dropped to his knees and clutched his head. That could only mean one thing.

I looked around the parking lot, coming towards us was Bonnie holding her hand out. In that moment it took everything in me not to snap her neck.

"Valise. Get Elijah!" He growled as he fought the pain. My eyes widened as he collapsed at my feet. When Damon, Stefan, Elena, and some other guy I did not recognize grew closer, I stood infront of Nik. I was not leaving him and if they wanted him they would have to go through me.

Stefan spoke up.

"Look we don't wanna hurt you, step aside and we'll leave you alone."

I let out a growl, grabbing my daggers.

"Funny, cause I sure as hell wanna hurt you." In a flash I snapped Stefan's neck. As he dropped to the ground, I looked to Damon.

"Anyone else wanna try taking him from me?"

The guy whose name I didn't know shot off another arrow in my chest. I threw him an irritated look as I pulled them both out. Bonnie spoke up.

"Valise was it? Look we need that cure and we're not gonna let you or anyone else stop us."

"You're all being selfish. Why won't you just leave it alone! I am telling you, if you all go after it, there will be hell to pay. Now get the hell out of here!"

Damon spoke up as Stefan got back to his feet.

"Can't do that until we make sure you and your boyfriend are out of our way."

I laughed.

"Oh yeah and who is gonna stop me?"

"Me." A new voice answered. I spun around in time to see none other than Rebekah Mikaelson grab Nik and take off.

"You bitch!"

My anger began to rise. These idiots would have to be taught a lesson. I looked to Damon and Elena who both had smug looks on their faces. I stalked over to them until I was directly in-front of Elena.

"I don't know how you got Rebekah to do this but know this, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Without another word, I walked over to Nik's suv and got in. I had to find Kol and Elijah.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

CHAPTER 8

Walking next to Kol, I listened in as he talked to Elena on the phone. She was rambling off about wanting to call a truce. He was only humoring her, I could tell by the way he talked. As our destination grew near, he hung up on her. With his bat in hand, he looked to me. My own bow and arrows ready to go.

He rang the doorbell. The door opened and the look on Elena's face was priceless.

"Kol, Valise. Listen we can call a truce. Keep Nik locked up here until after we get the cure. We'll help you kill Silas."

"Move." I replied, ignoring her words. They meant nothing to me. I was here for one thing.

She opened her mouth to speak when Damon appeared behind her grinning.

"Not getting in. We put the boarding house in little Gilbert's name and he's safely inside. Bye now." With that he slammed the door. I looked to Kol holding out my wrist. He gave me a huge grin before taking one of my fingers and pricking it. Drawing no more than a few drops of blood which he quickly swallowed, I stepped away from the door and let him move forward.

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T NEED TO BE INVITED IN!" he shouted right before kicking the door down and marching in. I followed close behind. To say they were all shocked was an understatement. There standing in the living room was Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, and two other men I didn't know. One of them having shot me earlier.

"It's not possible!" Elena yelled as she eyed us. I ignored her, heading for a flight of stairs which lead down to the basement. Before I could head down, Rebekah appeared before me, eyes wide.

I shot her a cruel smile before snapping her neck and dragging her downstairs. Going back up stairs, I appeared infront of Bonnie. Our eyes met seconds before I touched her forehead. She instantly fell to the ground.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena shouted as they raced towards their fallen friend. Meanwhile Kol was fight off the others and easily holding his own.

As he sent Damon flying into a wall, he sent me a look.

"Go get Nik."

He didn't have to tell me twice. Seconds later I was downstairs in what looked to be a wine celler. I didn't see anything and almost feared he wasn't here until I noticed a iron door. Stepping over Rebekah's unconscious form, I grabbed the keys off the wall next to the door. Unlocking it, I sighed when I saw Nik lying unconscious on a cot.

I wasn't sure what kind of spell the Bennett had put on him but there was only one way to fix it. Cutting my finger with my knife, I stuck the digit past his lips. He didn't respond and I had to cut my finger twice more before he finally opened his eyes. His breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes stared at me.

"Nik, come on. We need to get you out of here. Are you hurt? Can you walk?"

He sat up and tested his balance. A second later he flashed out the room only to return with Rebekah in his arms. I explained to him that she was the one who brought him here. He looked at his sister sadly and with a hint of anger as he placed her on the cot.

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Oh please. You would have done the same for me. Now let's go. Kol's upstairs raising hell, don't want him to get too carried away," I replied as we closed the iron door behind us, leaving Rebekah alone in the room.

The scene that greeted us when we arrived upstairs was chaos. Jeremy and two other guys lay knocked out on the floor, Stefan appeared to have a broken neck again, Elena and Caroline were still trying to wake Bonnie up, and Kol was beating the living hell out of Damon with his metal bat.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on babe ruth, time to go."

"Aw, and it was just getting interesting," he whined. Nevertheless, he vanished out the house a second later.

"We will stop you! You won't get away with this!"

I rolled my eyes as Elena Gilbert once again attempted to threaten me.

"Oh, I'm scared."

Caroline spoke up then, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I thought you were sent here to save Bonnie. Why did you kill her!"

"She's not dead. I simply placed the same thing she did to Nik on herself."

Caroline calmed at that.

"When will she wake up?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on how long she meant for that spell to last."

Elena let out a sob. I looked at her in confusion.

"Bonnie said that spell was supposed to last for a hundred years."

I nodded. "Well there you go."

Caroline began to cry. I really hated seeing my friend in so much pain but there was nothing to be done.

"Help her! Please."

I shook my head.

"I warned you all that I was not one to mess with," I replied as I moved toward the front door. Nik followed after giving a parting words of his own.

"Come after me and mine again and there will be hell to pay."


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: When the Powers That Be need to right a wrong, they call upon Valise Times, vampire slayer. Sending her back in time she is to stop a creature by the name of Silas from rising and prevent the death of Bonnie Bennett, Kol Mikaelson, and Jeremy Gilbert. With a few added upgrades to her slayer strength, how hard can it be to complete the mission and be back to the future before bedtime?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

**A/N: Class started today! I know this is a really short update but I promise to update multiple chapters next time depending on the feedback or reviews I get. Hope you guys enjoy.**

CHAPTER 9

I sighed as yet another glass shattered against the far wall.

"Are you done, Nik?"

The hybrid paused his pacing from infront of the fireplace to finally look at me. Our eyes met and for the first time since we returned back to the mansion from our little incident with the Salvatore clan, I could read the emotion in his eyes. I expected the anger I saw, but the sadness was something else.

His jaws clenched as he continued to meet my gaze.

"The arrogance of the Salvatore brother's has pushed me to my boiling point. How dare they come after me! And my stupid sister joining them. Picking outsiders over family!"

"I guess Always and Forever doesn't mean shit now a days huh brother?" Kol laughed humorlessly as he entered the room, making his way over to the seat I resided on before plopping down next to me. I couldn't stop myself from smirking as Nik looked at me, one eyebrow raised as I moved closer to Kol, snuggling into his side. The day's adventure was finally catching up to me.

I tensed for a split second as I felt the arrival of a new presence but relaxed next to Kol once more as the new comer spoke and I recognized him as just Elijah.

"Brothers, you both are justified to retaliate for the foolish stunt Ms. Gilbert and her friends pulled today but I plead you to reconsider doing anything rash."

Both Kol and Nik bristled up at the thought of backing down. If not for my mission I would be the first one on board to teach them not to mess with those I loved. Having had enough excitement for the night, I pulled away from Kol and rose to my feet. Stretching my arms above my head, I let out a fill body stretch. A slight blush rose in my cheeks as I realized the room had gone silent and all three brothers were looking at me.

"Nik, Kol, as much as I think they should be taught a lesson, I agree with Elijah. Now is not the time to do petty thing-"

The whistling sound reached my ears a second too late. My eyes widened as Kol's arms caught me before I could hit the floor. Looking down at my side, I touched it before pulling my hand away. My blood coating my fingers. Someone had shot me. More importantly, the wound was not healing.

"Valise!" Nik's voice reached my ears a second before his face came into view.

"Nik…I'm not healing. Something is wrong," I replied weakly as I looked into his panicked blue eyes. His long pale graceful fingers brushed a stray lock of my hair out of my face.

"Stay with me love…Kol, get her up to her room and stay with her. Protect her with your life."

I nodded just before Kol sped us out of the room. I could feel the darkness overtaking me. Just before everything went dark my enhanced hearing picked up on Nik shouting orders at Elijah to follow him.

Kol lightly petted my arm as we now rested on my bed.

"Rest now." And I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: When the Powers That Be need to right a wrong, they call upon Valise Times, vampire slayer. Sending her back in time she is to stop a creature by the name of Silas from rising and prevent the death of Bonnie Bennett, Kol Mikaelson, and Jeremy Gilbert. With a few added upgrades to her slayer strength, how hard can it be to complete the mission and be back to the future before bedtime?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: Hey all, it's been a long few day of classes but I felt an update was in need especially since I don't know when I will have time to do more once the assignments start rolling in.

CHAPTER 10

_I frowned as I looked around. Why am I here again?_

'_Slayer. I know you must have some questions.' _

_I jumped at the sudden appearance of what looked once again like my mentor. _

'_Am I dead?'_

_The blonde higher being stared into my eyes for a moment and in that second I was almost afraid to hear the answer. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the Buffy look a like smiled._

'_No slayer. You are alive. The Powers had to pull you here for a little while.'_

'_Why? Did I fail somehow?'_

'_No. You have not failed. There are just some events that must happen in order to ensure that your future remains somewhat in tact.'_

_I nodded at that. But one thing was still confusing to me._

'_I understand that some things are destined to happen but that doesn't explain why I'm here. I should be there helping my friends.'_

'_There are some things that the Mikaelson brothers must do and with your arrival those actions may not have happened. Your influence on them is stronger than you think.'_

'_Are you saying that the Powers are responsible for my injury?!'_

_The Buffy being nodded._

'_Yes. Nothing on that plane of existence could bring you harm except us. Don't fret slayer, you will be returned as soon as a few things have come to past.'_

_I could feel my anger rising. How dare they interfere without giving me a warning. Nik and Kol would be worried sick. _

'_I have to let Nik and Kol know that I'm alright.'_

'_No can do. You are to remain here until things are over then you'll be sent back to complete the mission. Until then…you can watch through the looking pool.'_

'_You don't understand! Nik will go on a rampage if I can't get a message to him to assure him that I will be back!'_

'_Sorry. That can not be done.'_

'_I know you can do it! Tell the Powers that like to fuck with me that I will not be used like this!' I growled just as the powers representative vanished before my eyes leaving me in the brightly lit white room with nothing but a small pool of water shimmering in the light._

'_Fine! But just know I am not happy!'_

_Walking over to the pool I looked into it expecting my reflection and nearly jumped out of my skin as Nik's face came into view. His handsome features were covered in blood. It was obvious from the cruel snarl on his lips that the blood was not his own. He looked to be back inside the Salvatore boarding house. The water shimmered and Elena also came into view. In her arms was none other than Damon Salvatore. He appeared to be bitten. Elena continued to shout at Nik who just grinned. It wasn't hard to figure out that Nik had bitten Damon. _

_But why? Was Damon's death one of the things that had to happen? My heart broke a little as a crying Caroline came into view to stand in front of Elena and Damon's fallen figure. She seemed to be pleading with Nik to save Damon._

'_Klaus, I know you're pissed at us for the kidnapping stunt but please don't do this. We've already lost Bonnie. As much as I dislike Damon, he's Stefan's brother and Elena loves him. Please.'_

_Nik tilted his head slightly as he rolled her words over in his mind. I could tell that Caroline was getting to him. His facial expression had softened. His eyes were no longer black but blue and full of pity. It really was fascinating to watch them interact with one another before the future I am used to seeing._

'_And why should I Caroline? Stefan betrayed me and Elena tried to kill my brother. I will spare Damon when he tells me what I want to know.'_

'_We don't know where she is!'_

_Nik's face instantly changed. Gone was any trace of sympathy. His eyes now black once more as he glared angrily at Caroline who took a step back. I couldn't blame her. He could be scary when he wanted to. I expected him to yell and couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine as his rich low voice spoke in a deadly calm tone._

'_Listen to me Caroline. I have humored you and your friends. Make you mistake, my affection for you will not be enough to save your friends from my wrath if Valise is not returned to me. Now tell me where she is!'_

'_We don't know where Valise is!' Elena cried as she continued to hold Damon. Stefan stood silently off to the side watching the whole scene without comment. I wondered briefly where Kol and Elijah were when a new voice spoke._

'_Looking for me?'_

_My eyes widened in alarm as the new figure came into view in the water's reflection._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_

_I stared in shock as Nik and the others looked at the new comer._

'_Valise love where have you been?'_

'_Around,' my look alike replied just as Jeremy Gilbert entered the room._

'_Good you found your friend, now Klaus fix Damon,' the young hunter said as he pointed to my doppelganger. Before anyone could speak, I or rather my twin launched herself at the youngest Gilbert embedding what appeared to be fangs into his neck. Before a cry could even escape his lips, his attacker snapped his neck._

_As the body hit the floor, the room broke out in chaos._

_What in the hell was going on?!_

'_HEY! SOMEONE BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!' _

_I spun around as the representative appeared again._

'_Is that what had to happen? I thought I was supposed to save Jeremy Gilbert?! Why did some imposture wearing my face just break his neck?!'_

'_The plans changed. Some other things or complications arose and the youngest Gilbert needed to be dealt with. A new force of evil has arrived in this time frame when it shouldn't be and we had to sacrifice one of the good in order to prevent the rise of an agent of evil.'_

_My anger deflated somewhat at her explanation._

'_Alright. But who is that and why does it look like me? And when can I go back?'_


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: When the Powers That Be need to right a wrong, they call upon Valise Times, vampire slayer. Sending her back in time she is to stop a creature by the name of Silas from rising and prevent the death of Bonnie Bennett, Kol Mikaelson, and Jeremy Gilbert. With a few added upgrades to her slayer strength, how hard can it be to complete the mission and be back to the future before bedtime?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: I love Jeremy Gilbert, but it was a necessary kill. With that being said…on with the story.

CHAPTER 11.

I could hear their raised voices.

"Valise! How could you kill Jeremy! Oh my god! Jeremy!" Caroline's voice screeched.

I could hear the sound of my double chuckling.

"Because he was tasty."

"You BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Elena's cries cut through the air and for the first time I felt sorry for the girl.

"Valise love, as much as I love a good neck snapping. I am a bit confused. I thought your mission was to prevent the rise of Silas and save the lad and witch," Nik's low voice asked, confusion obvious in his tone.

"Things change."

It was in that second of hearing those two words from my twin that I knew. It all made sense now. Not sparing a second to hesitate, I sped into the room stopping directly infront of my look a like. The others gasped in shock at my sudden appearance. Before my copy cat could fully take in my sudden appearance, I drew my fist and punched her square in the face. My look alike went sailing through the air and into the far wall of the living room in a heap.

"Get the hell out of my face you son of a bitch!" I growled as I moved forward to deliver another punch. My copy cat chuckled as she stood to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Well if it isn't the time traveler. I was wondering when you would get back."

"You should know better than to piss off a slayer. Especially one who has had a bad day."

I was seconds away from grabbing her again when Nik appeared in front of me.

"What is going on here!"

"Nik, move out of my way."

The hybrid stood firm.

"Niklaus, friend or not if you don't get out of my way…"

"No need. Your playmate is gone," Stefan said. I looked over Nik's shoulder and cursed silently. Sure enough, my twin was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it. Should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"If you're Valise. Who the hell was that? You have an evil twin Pocahontas?" Damon joked as he coughed loudly. Nik's bit taking hold. Giving a sigh I walked over to him and bit my wrist. He greedily accepted my offer. After a pull or two I rose to my feet and looked around at the occupants of the room.

Stefan still remained in a corner of the room but a little more relaxed now that his brother would be alright, Elena continued to cry softly as she stared at Jeremy's still form, Bonnie was still on the couch in a magic induced coma, Caroline was attempting to console her, the hunter who Nik told me was Alaric stared in shock at Jeremy's body, and Nik looked at me as if he were seeing me for the first time.

"I don't have a twin. That was the worst possible thing that could have happened right now. That was the immortal, that was Silas."


	12. Chapter 12 sneak peak

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: Reviews are always a great motivation for me. The more feedback I get the faster I will update. That being said, here is a teaser for Chapter 12.

CHAPTER 12.

To say they were all shocked would have been an understatement. I looked to Nik as his phone began to ring, effectively cutting off anything comments from the others.

"Now is not the time Kol…" A frown slowly appeared on his handsome features as Kol responded. My eyes met Nik's in panic as all those in the room with supernatural hearing listened in.

'_Valise is trying to kill me! Now would be the time to use some of that hybrid speed and come lend a hand.'_

Shit... Silas was after Kol.


	13. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: Reviews are always a great motivation for me. The more feedback I get the faster I will update.

CHAPTER 12.

To say they were all shocked would have been an understatement. I looked to Nik as his phone began to ring, effectively cutting off anything comments from the others.

"Now is not the time Kol…" A frown slowly appeared on his handsome features as Kol responded. My eyes met Nik's in panic as all those in the room with supernatural hearing listened in.

'_Valise is trying to kill me! Now would be the time to use some of that hybrid speed and come lend a hand.'_

Shit... Silas was after Kol.

"Listen to me Kol…that is not Valise. It's Silas. Run now!"

Nik had given Kol that order over fifteen minutes ago. After leaving the boarding house in a blur. As the mansion came into view up ahead, I looked to Nik.

Although he did a good job of hiding it, fear rolled off him in waves. As we finally reached the front door, I grabbed his arm. His attention instantly fell on me.

"Nik. Silas is unlike anything you've ever faced. Let me handle him. I just need you to get Kol away. I'll come find you when it's over."

His blue eyes flared with unspoken outrage as he silently stared into my eyes. I could see him battling with what I needed him to do and what he wanted to do. Finally I saw resignation settle in them.

"Fine. But you do what you have to and I swear if you die, I will call upon a thousand dead witches if I have to."

My lips twitched in a half smile. "Deal. Now let's get this over wit-"

As we entered the foyer of the mansion my smile dropped. Standing before us waiting was none other than Silas as he continued to wear my face.

"Oh goodie. You're home."

I almost missed the immortal's words altogether as I noticed Kol and a badly beaten Elijah. Somehow Silas had managed to rig them up in two seats with stakes sticking out of them in various places. Neither vampire looked to be in the condition to make a run for it. Throwing Nik a look, I watched as he nodded subtly. He understood, I would have to deal with Silas first.

"What can I say. Home is where the heart is." I replied as I moved a step forward towards my doppelgänger waiting for my opening. I didn't have to wait too long.

The monster wearing my face relaxed her stance and smirked.

"Never would have taken you for a traditionalist, slayer."

"I'm full of surprises." I replied and then moving faster than I ever had before, I launched myself at Silas. He/She was unprepared for my sneak attack just as I had hoped. With the struggling immortal under me, I began to deliver punches to it's face. I smirked at the sound of bone breaking. Without breaking my rhythm of assault, I called out to Nik.

"Get them out of here!"

Although I didn't turn to look at him, I heard the sound of his feet moving to quickly free both his brothers.

"You're going to die a slow painful death slayer."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Silas.

"Last I checked you were my personal punching bag."

I frowned in response as he began to laugh. "These wounds you inflict will not last. I am the true immortal. I can not be killed."

"Maybe not in the traditional way but all creatures have a weakness, even you."

He continued to laugh. "This may be true but there is no way to gain access to my weakness for the last of my kind died long ago. Only a true immortal can kill another immortal."

"Valise, love."

I turned my head to look at Nik. He was currently pushing Elijah out the front door behind Kol.

"Go Nik. I'll be alright."

"Say goodbye to your little girlfriend hybrid. She's about to meet her maker," Silas growled. All too late I forgot the one rule Buffy always taught me. Never take your eyes off your opponent.

Before I could even grasp what was happening, Silas hands wrapped around my neck and twisted. Faintly I heard Nik cry out to me as everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: Happy Labor Day to all. Since there are no classes to day, I was able to take some time and write a little. Reviews are always a great motivation for me. The more feedback I get the faster I will update.

CHAPTER 13.

The darkness began to fade away from my sight. My eyes immediately recognized that I was still in the mansion's foyer. Sitting up from what felt like a pillow of some sort, I looked around as the sound of fighting reached my ears. My pillow moved causing me to look behind me.

"Kol. What are you doing here?"

Despite a black eye and a swollen lip, the younger Mikaelson grinned at me. "Ah she wakes. You didn't think we would leave you here did you?"

I was saved from answering as a loud crash sounded from my right. My eyes widened in alarm.

A angry Nik was fighting Silas. The two seemed to be trading blow for blow. Then Silas finally gained the upper hand. He wrapped his hand around Nik's throat.

"Well that was almost interesting. Well all good things must come to an end."

"No!"

My voice echoed throughout the room. Getting to my feet I flashed toward the pair, knocking Nik out of Silas' grip just as he shot his hand out, no doubt intending to remove Nik's heart. My own hand reached out and caught his wrist.

He looked at me in alarm.

"Hm. I thought you would be out longer."

Ignoring his taunt, my fist punched through his chest. The fear in his eyes would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation.

His own hand wrapped around mine in an attempt to remove my hand but it was too late. If he pulled my hand out, his heart would come with it.

I turned my gaze to his and smiled cruelly. "Funny, I thought you would be more of an challenge."

In one swift motion I pulled my hand out of his chest. As his body dropped to the ground, he transformed out of my face and into one that was all too familiar.

'Stefan Salvatore?' was Silas his true doppelganger?

"Never saw that coming."

"Did you see me coming?"

I spun around at the sound of a new voice. My eyes widened in true fear as I looked upon the new arrival.

"Nik, take Elijah and Kol and leave now!"

Kol spoke up then, having gotten to his feet once more. "Wait one damn minute. Who the hell is this"

My eyes never strayed away from the new arrival who leaned casually against the far wall.

"The First."

What the hell was going on? The Powers never said anything about the return of the First. The three Mikaelson brother's continued to stand in the doorway. Why was it so hard for them to listen to me?

"I bet you're wondering how I am here. See you killing Silas there threw off the balance. Hell your whole existence in this time tips the scale." The first evil chuckled, wearing some nameless face as it moved closer to me.

"You're incorporeal. What are you going to do? Taunt me to death?" I chuckled.

The First stopped directly in-front of me and smiled before delivering a punch to my face. I stumbled under the hit and stared wide eyed in fear.

"Oh yeah. You're not the only one with a nifty upgrade. I knew that Silas would need some back up, so with your presence here I was able to become flesh. Congratulations slayer. You've tipped the scale."

"Well then… What's one more?"

The first only had a second to register the newcomer behind him before his body was sent sailing into the far wall. He landed in a heap on the floor with a thud. With him unconscious for the time being, I turned to the newcomer and nearly wept in relief. The word fell from my lips like a prayer.

"Buffy."

A/N: Surprise! Buffy Summers has just entered the arena. Dun dun dunnnn. Don't worry to those who have taken a liking to my OC, this story is still centered around her. But hey, even the hero can use a helping hand.


	15. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: I plan to wrap this story up soon because to be honest, I've fallen out of love with it and I need to in order to do a sequel to 'Alive' but I thank you all for viewing. Reviews are always welcomed.

CHAPTER 14

I launched myself at my long time friend and mentor.

"How are you here?"

The elder slayer chuckled.

"Got a visit from the Powers, they said that time had been frozen and we were all asleep waiting for you to finish some mission but you needed help because things had gotten a little complicated. They asked and I said yes. Next thing I know. Poof. Here I am, Buffy Summers at your service."

"Your timing is amazing," I sighed before looking back to The First who had begun to rise to his feet. Buffy moved to go another round with the first evil but my hand on her wrist stopped her.

Her eyes met mine as she read the silent message in them before a smile broke out across her face.

"I understand. Wow you baby slayers sure do grow up fast," she said as she moved away from me and over towards the Mikaelson brothers. I would have to do a lot of explaining to them later. For now I needed to deal with the issue at hand.

"Oh what's this? Is the legendary Buffy Summers sending in baby slayers to do her job now? What? Out of souled vampires to burn?"

I bristled up in anger at the jab at Spike.

"Hey buddy, last time I checked, the burning of a certain souled vampire put you in a permanent time out."

The First had the decency to look ashamed.

"That may be but I am flesh now. You will know Death at my hands tonight."

I couldn't stop the roll of my eyes. "God, Buffy was right. You do talk a lot."

"Told you, as a potential you guys were lucky that it didn't bother you guys. Thing never shuts up."

"ENOUGH!," The First snapped as he moved to attack me. I braced myself for the hit but it never came. My eyes widened in alarm at Nik's sudden appearance before me. In his grasp was The First's fist.

"Has no one ever told you it is rude to hit a lady."

"Nik, no, I can handle this. You guys need to leave," I pleaded. My cries fell on deaf ears. Before I could blink, Nik was joined by Kol and Elijah. My eyes met Buffy's. She was just as clueless as I was as to what to do. Elijah spoke up then.

"You see dear Valise, it is our fight as well. We protect what is ours."

Kol bouncing on the balls of his feet, his strength obviously having come back.

"No worries love."

"Well isn't this touching? What is it with you slayers and vampires?" The First laughed. Nik flashed forward in an attempt to catch The First off guard. His attempt was useless. The first evil simply side stepped him.

"Is this really the best you've got hybrid? I expected more from a creature like you."

Nik's eyes flashed black. Oh boy, he was angry now.

"Be careful what you wish for mate."

In response, the First tilted his head in curiosity as he stared at Nik.

"Interesting."

Nik and Kol moved to attack him simultaneously and that's when I saw it. Almost as if it appeared out of thin air, a white oak stake appeared in The First' hand.

"NOOOOOOO," the cry tore out of my throat too late. I watched in horror as the stake pierced Kol's chest. The First breaking a piece off in my friend's chest. The Evil easily once again side stepped Nik's attack, this time he stabbed the remaining piece of stake into Nik's back.

In that moment, my heart stopped. It couldn't be real. I refused to believe what my eyes were seeing, even as Nik's body dropped to the ground next to Kol's and went up in flames. A scream echoed throughout the room. I realized with a start as Buffy caught my body as I collapsed that the scream came from me.

Nik and Kol were both dead. My friends were dead. Something within me snapped. My friends were dead and their murderer was standing less than five feet away taking in his handy work as Elijah kneeled in shock over his fallen brothers.

The feeling inside started off small then rapidly began to build within me as I brushed Buffy off. Rage. Hatred. Unlike any I had ever felt cried out for Vengeance.

Ignoring Buffy's call of my name, I moved determinately toward The thing that murdered those I loved.

"Oh, don't tell me I've made you angry baby slayer."

Wordlessly, I closed the distance between myself and the smiling son of a bitch. When he was within reach, my hand reached out and grabbed his neck. A smile slowly formed on my lips as the panic began to fill his eyes as he realized that my strength was unlike anything he could ever hope to obtain. His fruitless attempts to pry my hand from his neck caused a humorous chuckle to escape my lips.

"I expected more out of the great First Evil," my eyes danced with mischief. "Hmm…how disappointing," I laughed, echoing his words from earlier. Squeezing as hard as I could manage, I ripped his head from his body.

As the corpse dropped to the floor in a dead heap, the adrenaline drained from my body as a sob caught in my throat.

"No! No! No!" I screamed as I kneeled down between Nik and Kol's remains. Hastily, I grabbed one of my knives and slit my wrist. As the blood began to flow, I held the bleeding wound to Nik's lips. I repeated the process a few more times then moved on to Kol.

Elijah, Buffy, and myself waited for what felt like eternity. Just waiting…for them to wait up.

Nothing.

I flinched slightly at the feel of Buffy's hand on my shoulder.

"Valise…honey, I'm sorry."

I jerked away from her. My anger roaring to life once more.

"NO! I've done this before! They will come back! They have to!" I shouted angrily as my gaze moved from their bodies to Elijah. If anyone would understand it would be him.

"Valise. Their gone."

My voice dropped to a whisper. "No. Elijah…they can't be gone."

He was saved from saying anything further as a blinding light filled the room. Then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen for Buffy. Vampire Diaries- up until the scene Jeremy kills Kol.

A/N: Last Chapter. Hope you guys aren't too angry with me. ENJOY

CHAPTER 15

I sighed. Should have known they would bring us back here. Buffy and myself stood once again before The Powers that Be. The representative had taken the form of Spike this time.

'Slayers, your mission is complete. The First Evil and Silas are both no more.'

'No. I'm not done! My friends are dead! You have to bring them back!'

The Spike look a like frowned. 'I'm sorry about your friends but there is nothing that can be done about that. Their deaths will cause a rift in the future but things will be pretty much as you left them.'

'No. Fix this! Bring them back! You guys owe me!'

'We owe you nothing young slayer. Now give us back the power you have borrowed so we may send you two back to where you belong.'

My anger began to rise. 'How dare you! I risk my life to go on this mission for you asswipes and this is the thanks I get?! Two of my friends are dead! What the hell am I supposed to tell Caroline?!'

The higher being shook his head. 'Caroline was a part of the Hybrid's line. She and all her friends have all perished with his death. The witch Bonnie remains, so you will have the help we promised you.'

'Go to hell.'

Buffy who until this point remained silent finally spoke up.

'Bring Nik and Kol back and wipe their memories. They are needed in the future. If you don't bring them back. We quit. You Powers will have to come down and fight your own battles!'

'How dare you threaten the Powers.'

I smirked as Buffy got in the being's face. 'Oh, I dare.'

The Upper Being went silent. It was clear he was receiving some kind of message from his Bosses. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he turned to us.

'Well?' Buffy snapped.

'We'll bring them back and wipe their memories. They won't remember you until you get back to your time.'

My heart lurched. 'Thank you.'

The being nodded. 'One more thing slayer…the upgrades.'

'Oh right. Here take them back.' I said as I held out my hand.

The platinum haired man shook his head.

'Keep them. A gift from the Powers for all you've endured. With the First dead there is no fear of an unbalance.'

Buffy pouted at that. 'That's not fair, I didn't get a upgrade.'

I patted her on the arm. 'You don't need them, you have that cool axe thingy.'

She chuckled. 'You're right. Being extra freaky is overrated anyway.'

I smirked. The Spike look a alike shook his head. 'Are you ready to go home?'

We nodded. Just as the light once again filled the room, the being's whispered 'Good luck slayers,' reached my ears. Then everything went black once more.

I jerked awake to the feel of someone shaking me. Sitting up quickly I came face to face with Nik. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh my god. You're here."

"Shhh, no worries sweetheart. Me and Kol are fine," he said reassuringly. I pulled away from him.

"You remember?"

"Yeah, the memories came rushing back this morning. Kol's with Buffy now to reassure her that everything is fine."

I wrapped my arms around my friend again. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Aw what's this? You two bonding? Gonna start painting each other's toenails next?"

As Nik rolled his eyes, I looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Kol. It's good to see you again."

"Like wise. Now be a dear and come down. The others still haven't seen you since your recovery and that hunter of yours is driving Spike up the walls."

"I forgot, time stopped. The others, they have no idea."

"Yeah, and let's keep the tale of your little mission into the past between us," Nik said. I nodded in understanding. Supernatural creatures were one thing but trying to explain time travel to the others was too much.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," I said as I moved to head down the stairs to join the others.

The past was safe. It was the future that we had to fear. The future that was still unknown.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I figured I would wrap things up instead of leaving it unfinished. And for the fans of 'Alive' just know that a sequel will be coming soon.


End file.
